Use of navigational devices has increased in recent years. Automobile-based navigational systems are convenient while driving, while hand-held navigational devices are often more convenient when not in a mobile vehicle.
For example, a hiker may desire directions to a particular campground using common roadways, yet an additional route to a particular spot that is not easily accessible to a motor vehicle. Similarly, a shopper may desire directions to a mall, and then directions to a particular store within the mall.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art in navigation systems.